Trapped
by gladiator446
Summary: Kelsey woke up trapped in Lokesh's dungeon. It's pretty short but I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone. Though I couldn't see where I was, darkness seemed to be the only thing not trying to kill me. The shriek of fear filled the room, and it took a while to realize that it was coming from my heart. Seconds felt like hours, or maybe it hours that felt like seconds. I couldn't think straight. My ankles and wrists were cuffed by heavy metal chains. They were so heavy that eventually, I fell onto the cold concrete floor. There I sat. Terrified, alone, knowingly staring my future strait in its eyes.

This was my choice. This was for my tigers. I could _not _let Lokesh torture them. He wanted me, and I let him win. There was no point in playing games. Eventually I would have been right here, sitting the way I was, alone and cold.

Light shone through the high window in front of me and reflected a cross between my feet. I turned to my right and saw a metal table. Brown and torn, leather straps lay on four points of the metallic surface. On my left was a blank wall. I could make out a narrow door in the corner of the room. I stretched my aching shoulders, rolled my neck, and craned my head as far as I could to look behind me.

The wall was full of weapons. Different length knives and chainsaw-looking tools covered a majority of it. Each one a deep red crusted on their blade. _Ren_. That was Ren's blood. Red stains were splattered across the walls and scratch marks extended across the wall as well. Only a few feet away, Ren had been in the most intense agony imaginable. My stomach turned as I imagined him trying to stay strong for me. That did not have to happen. If it was not for me, he could still be at the circus, a happy and healthy tiger. But I was not expected to be brave. He was to take the pain for me.

The soft drumming of footsteps approached the door. Clicks and creaks came from the it before it groaned open. There, grinning in the doorway, was Lokesh. I gulped.

**This is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry that I couldn't end it in a satisfying way.**

**Chapter 2**

**The thing was being weird so I just added on.**

"Hello, Kelsey," He purred. I turned my face away, determined to make his victory a difficult one. Snickering, he cupped my cheek and gently turned my eyes to look strait into his. "Why do you look away?" He looked at me sweetly, thoughtfully…tenderly.

I soon found myself admiring his handsome features as well. I wanted him, and my feelings were so powerful I could hardly be restrained. His eyes were burning away my sense of time, space, and all that ever existed but us. Though it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, I finally gathered my wits and sharply turned away. _Wow. He was stronger than I thought._

I could feel his loving stare turn into a bloodthirsty glare as I stubbornly ignored him. His nails dug into my cheek, and I whimpered and I warm crimson blood flow down my face and drip onto my neck and knees. The pain flared in my cheeks and was agonizing. He was testing his magic on me, seeing how much I could take. But I would never give in.

He rose, turned away, and muttered, "That should teach you," grimly under his breath as he wiped my blood onto his black slacks. As he opened the door, he threatened, "You know what I want, and I will stop and nothing until I get it."

With that, he gripped the metallic handle, stepped out of the door way, and let it slam shut. There I was, alone.

**PJO PLEDGE:**

_I promise to remember Percy whenever I'm at sea,_

_I promise to remember Annabeth whenever a spider comes at me,_

_I promise to protect nature for Grover's sake, of course,_

_I promise to remeber Luke when my heart fills with remorse._

_I promise to remember Chiron whenever I see a sign that says "free pony ride"_

_I promise to rememeber Tyson when a friend says they'll stick by my side._

_I promise to remember Thalia when a friend is scared of heights,_

_I promise to remember Clarisse whenever i see someone that gives me a fright._

_I promise to remeber Bianca whenever i see a sister scold her younger brother,_

_I promise to remeber Nico whenever i see someone who doesnt get along well with others._

_I promise to remember Zoë whenever i watch the stars,_

_I promise to remember Rachel when a limo passes my car._

_Yes, i promise to remeber PJO where ever i may go._

Please repost this if you went to a private and/or Catholic school. Also, come up with your own way to tell if it so tickles your fancy! Let's find our brothers and sisters in plaid!*

You know you've been in private/Catholic school too long when...

you start discussing you favorite plaid with your best friend on the bus

you actually consider giving up chocolate for Lent (the nuns just look so disapproving if you don't do something impossible!)

you were really ticked when they changed the responses because you finally memorized them and didn't have to pay attention at Mass anymore

you actually know the Nicene and Apostles' Creeds

_Girls_

_are like_

_apples__** o**n trees_

_the best__** o**ne's are_

_at the t_**_o_**_p__** o**f the tree._

_The b_**_o_**_ys__ d**o**n't want t**o** reach_

_for the g_**_oo_**_d__** o**nes because they_

_are afraid__ of falling and getting hurt._

_Instead they settle f_**_o_**_r__ the r**o**tten apples_

_fr_**_o_**_m the gr_**_o_**_und that aren't as g_**_oo_**_d but_

_easy t_**_o_**_ get. S**o** the apples at the t**o**p think_

_s_**_o_**_mething__ is wr**o**ng with them, when in_

_reality, they're amazing. They just_

_have t_**_o_**_ wait f**o**r the right b**o**y t**o**_

_c_**_o_**_me al_**_o_**_ng, _**_o_**_ne__ wh**o**'s_

_brave en_**_o_**_ugh t_**_o_**

_climb all_

_the way_

_to the top_

_of the tree._

You know you're addicted to MR when...

1. You know what MR means first of all.

2. When someone says "the School," you think of an experimentation building in Death Valley. Not an educational facility.

3. Max is a girl's name.

4. You have a newfound respect for blind people.

5. You half-expect dogs to talk and sprout wings.

6. Looking out to the sky, you want to so badly spot six flying bird kids.

7. You'd kill to _be _a bird kid.

8. You're neither Team Edward nor Jacob. You're Team Fang.

9. You hate the name Brigid, Lissa, and Dylan.

10. You wish to own an E-shaped house in the Colorado mountains one day.

11. You're still single because you want someone like Fang to come and sweep you off your feet. Literally.

12. You start to like Avan Jogia JUST because he's going to play Fang in the movie.

13. Erasers are wolves, not school supplies.

14. You wish your mom was as cool as Dr. M.

15. You start to be skeptical of office buildings.

16. You develop claustrophobia.

17. Anything that is called "The Institute" makes you think it's sketchy.

18. You only WISH you're friends were pyros.

19. You joined martial arts to learn hand-to-hand combat.

20. You have a whole blog dedicated to a certain character.

**What a boyfriend should do:**

When she walks away from you mad, follow her  
>When she stare's at your mouth, kiss her<br>When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and dont let go  
>When she start's cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her<br>When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong  
>When she ignore's you, give her your attention<br>When she pull's away, pull her back  
>When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful<br>When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word  
>When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind<br>When she's scared, protect her  
>When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her<br>When she steal's your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night  
>When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh<br>When she doesnt answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay  
>When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up<br>When she say's that she like's you, she really does more than you could understand  
>When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers<br>When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh  
>When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold<br>When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does  
>When she misses you, she's hurting inside<br>When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away  
>When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers<br>When she repost this bulletin, she wants you to read it  
>Stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything.<br>When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go  
>When she says she's ok dont believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you<br>Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her  
>Call her before you sleep and after you wake up<br>Treat her like she's all that matters to you.  
>Tease her and let her tease you back<br>Stay up all night with her when she's sick  
>Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid<br>Give her the world  
>Let her wear your clothes<br>When she's bored and sad, hang out with her  
>Let her know she's important<br>Kiss her in the pouring rain  
>When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is;<br>"Who's ass am I kicking babe?"  
>If you do post this in the next four minutes the one you love will :<br>Call you.  
>Kiss you.<br>Love you.  
>Text you.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by a screech coming from the door. Once again, Lokesh stood confidently in the doorway. At a quick pace, he came to stand over me. I could feel my throat getting thick and my eyes pooling with tears. I turned away, ashamed at how weak I was.

"You are in great pain, darling. The lost of you tigers is too much for you to endure." He handed me a goblet filled with silver liquid. "Drink this. You won't feel anymore pain. Ren and Kishan will be happy and won't suffer the heartache and desperation they do now."

It smelled like hot chocolate, and my mouth was already watering. I hadn't had anything to drink in days, and the temptation was too much for me to handle. I turned and snatched it from him. I gulped it down hungrily, savoring every moment. It was hot and thick and filled my body with euphoria (I didn't know what it meant when I typed it, had to look it up. Surprised I knew it lol). I felt my memory fade away, but I was so happy I hardly noticed.

My wrists and ankles suddenly felt free as pulled me back to reality. I turned to look and saw Lokesh kneeling next to me, with a key in his hands. He gently brushed away a loose tear on my face. I grasped his hand. _Why was I crying? _I smiled sweetly, not caring anymore.

He wound his hands around my waist, and I pulled him closer to me. There I held my true love, my center of gravity, my life.


	3. Chapter 4

Lokesh moved me from the dungeon to my own room. All of the furniture was dark brown with a white border. Each one had an intricate design of its own, and they matched perfectly to each other. We walked through lush gardens and ate amazing foods all day long. My life was complete.

We had what appeared to be a throne room as the entrance of the house, I in my alone time I walked around and lounged in the luxurious chairs.

One day, as I was walking through the throne room, to men, tan and extremely handsome, burst through the doors, panting. Their faces were so familiar and flawless that I couldn't help but stare. One was swarthy and looked at me with a great big smile. The other man was to perfect. His icy blue eyes stared at me with a confused but relieved expression. He gaped at me, but I didn't realize why. I looked down at my clothes self-consciously, my gold ballroom gown dress flowing down to the floor.

They both ran up to me and I backed away from their approach. "Kelsey, are you alright?" The swarthy one asked, his golden eyes squinted with concern. "How… how do you know my name?" These strangers acted like old friends. They continued to walk towards me, which scared me to the point of letting out a small yelp.

The two men stopped abruptly, careful not to frighten me further. Lokesh came running from the archway behind me and grabbed my arm with concern. He turned and looked at the two standing in front of me, their faces plastered with fear. "Hello, boys. What a surprise." Then he twirled me into his arms and kissed me. What was going on?


	4. Notice about Trapped

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for anyone who likes this story on reading this, but I don't think I can finish this story. My life is getting hectic, and the only reason I'm telling you guys I'm stopping is because maybe one of you could finish it for me. If anyone wants to, please contact me, and just in case, I have some ideas for the next chapter.**

** Sorry and I hope that you have some chapter ideas brewing in your head!**


	5. Another Notice- We Have A New Author!

Hello people! Sorry for the few that wanted me to continue, but this really awesome person Lethal Fae said she would to take over so I would like to direct you guys to her account. I guess just search her and she'll probably have a story up soon. Thank you for the views, it makes me feel special.


End file.
